Resident Evil 4
by mariakaren1
Summary: La historia cuenta la mision que le fue mandada a Leon para rescatar a Ashley Graham la hija del Presidente de Los Estados Unidos.. he creado esto, porque me gusta mucho resident evil 4 XD tiene algunas cosas parecidas a los hechos que ocurrieron en el juego pero yo cambio algunas cosas.
1. Ashley secuestrada

En unas tranquilas calles de Estados Unidos, va caminando una chica muy atractiva, de cabello amarillo y ojos marrones claros la cual estaba saliendo de la Universidad luego de horas de estudios iba con su mejor amiga..

Ashley: Que bueno que ya hemos salido, pense que nunca se acabaria.

Lucy: Lo mismo digo yo ashley... Tu casa queda muy lejos?

Ashley: Pues mas o menos.. Pero me encanta caminar..

Lucy: Pues si yo fuera tu contrataria una gran limosina, ya que eres la hija del presidente..

Ashley: No me gusta molestar a mi padre y como te dije me gusta mucho caminar..(Pone una sonrisa en su rostro)

Lucy: Oh claro ya veo! n.n... Pues hasta aqui te acompaño ashley! Adios nos vemos mañana..

Ashley: Adios lucy.. Nos vemos..que te vaya bien!

Lucy: Cuidate!

Pero luego de un ambiente tranquilo se torna en uno misterioso..

Ashley mientras iba caminando se empezo a dar cuenta de que alguien la venia siguiendo y estaba un poco asustada.. Empezo a correr.. Pero cuando iba hacia el frente le aparecieron varios tipos desconocidos la montaron en un camion y se la llevaron.. Pero nadie habia escuchado sus gritos..

Presidente: Tomy no ha llegado ashley?... Tomy era el guardaespaldas de ashley.

Tomy: No señor presidente..

Presidente: Tonto! Tu trabajo era acompañar a mi hija desde que salia del colegio..

Tomy: Disculpe señor, su hija me pidio que no la fuera a buscar hoy..

Presidente: mira la hora que es, ella sale a las 7:00pm de la universidad y son las 10:00pm estoy muy preocupado.. Sal de inmediatamente a buscarla.. Busca contactos, a sus amigos a lo que sea, Hazlo ahora te lo ordeno!

Tomy: De inmediato señor..

Tomy sale en la oscura noche en busca de Ashley, el tambien estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero no habia rastros por ningun lado de ella, asi que se le ocurre la idea de ir a preguntarle a su mejor amiga..

Tomy: Buenas noches señora esta su hija lucy?.

Señora: si ya la llamo... Lucyyyyy te buscan por aqui *Gritando*

Lucy: Ya voyyy!

Señora: adelante señor, tome aciento..

Lucy: que pasa?

Señora: el señor quiere hablar contigo..

Tomy: Veras ashley no ha volvido desde la universidad ella esta aqui? O paso por aqui? No la han visto.. Estamos muy preocupados..

Lucy: *se para del mueble* QUEE? Ashley no ha volvido? Le juro, la ultima vez que la vi fue saliendo de la universidad, la iba a acompañar a su casa pero era muy lejos.. Y ella me dijo que iria hacia su casa, como esque no ha volvido, me preocupa esto!

Tomy: Dios mio donde se habrá metido ashley? *Sale corriendo a avisarle al presidente* cuando va corriendo choca con un bolso escolar.. Y cuando lo detalla bien.. Se dio cuenta que era el de ashley.. Esto no puede ser cierto.. Tengo que ir a avisarle* Se lleva el bolso* ...Ashley espero que estes bien..

*Mientras que en casa de lucy*

Lucy: Mama pasame todo los numeros que tengo en la agenda de amigos, para ver si alguien sabe algo de ella..

Mama: Ok hija, no estes tan nerviosa, alomejor este con algun amigo, o con su novio..

Lucy: ella no tiene novio, pero espero que alguien la haya visto..

Lucy llama al primer numero.. Y nada.. Y asi sucesivamente.. Y nadie sabe nada de ashley..

Maldita sea! Ashley donde estas?...

*En la casa presidencial*

Tomy: señor! Señor, disculpe, pero esto fue lo unico que encontre... *Le enseña el bolso de ashley*

Presidente: QUEEEEE? Mm..i h..hija a desaparecido..

Tomy: Me puse en contacto con su amiga, y dice que la ultima vez que la vio venia hacia aca, luego no supo mas de ella..

Presidente: Maldita sea...(se pone la manos en la cabeza) Segundos despues suena su Teléfono... Y agarra la llamada rapidamente..

Saddler: hoola, señor presidente... Que gusto hablar con usted!

Presidente: Quien es usted?.

Saddler: Yo? Yo soy el rey de un nuevo mundo que poco a poco voy a crear..

Presidente: Ahmm?*Un poco confuso*

Saddler: Nosotros tenemos a su hija..Y si quieres que siga viva.. Tiene que venir en solitario y darnos una gran cantidad de dinero..

Presidente: Mi hija?

Tomy: ashleyy!

Presidente: como se que esto no es trampa? Pasame a mi hija para que me hable..

Saddler: Lo lamento, su hija la tienen encerrada en una iglesia en un pequeño pueblo de España, Lo lamento si es muy lejos.. Pero si es por su hija usted vendria ¿No es cierto? Ujajajajaja.*Corta la llamada*

Presidente: Malditoo! Devuelveme a mi hija, *rayos me ha cortado*

Tomy: Que pasa señor sabe donde esta ashley?

Presidente: Segun un tipo, que me ha llamado la tienen en un pueblo de españa y quieren que vaya en solitario para entregarle un dinero y asi me la devuelven..

Tomy: Eso me parece una trampa.. No creo que ellos quieran solo dinero..

Presidente: Lo sé.. Yo tambien pense lo mismo..(Se queda pensativo)

Tomy: señor? Que piensa tanto..

Presidente: Pero se de alguien.. Que estoy seguro que si me ayudara..

Tomy: Quien señor?

Presidente: Leon Scott Kennedy.. Ex-policia.. Le encanta hacer misiones en solitario.. Tiene 28 años de edad, y su inteligencia es lo mas importante para esta mision y estoy seguro que el querra venir..

Tomy: Pues que venga de inmediato!..No tenemos tiempo

Presidente: *Llama a leon* Leon? Cuanto tiempo.. Necesito tu ayuda de inmediatamente con urgencia, necesito que vengas ahora mismo a mi casa..

Leon: eh? Raro que usted me llame.. Ok, si es muy importante ahora mismo voy señor..

Bueno.. Hasta aqui luego subo el siguiente capitulo..El presidente le pone una dificil e importante mision a Leon..veremos que pasa luego:) Los personajes Lucy, y tomy son inventados por mi... Ashley, saddler, el presidente, y Leon son de Capcom..


	2. Mision de leon

Leon Scott Kennedy se que me ayudara a encontrar a mi hija, decia el presidente en su mente..  
Leon se baja del carro y sale corriendo a la casa presidencial..  
Presidente: Leon, muchas gracias por venir sabia que no me fallarias.  
Leon: Claro que siempre estare con usted señor, que es lo importante que me tiene que decir..  
Presidente: Mi hija Leon.. Ha sido secuestrada, segun un tipo me llamo y dijo que la tenian encerrada en un pequeño pueblo de españa, El quiere que yo vaya solo hacia alla y le entregue una cantidad de dinero y me devuelve a mi hija..  
Leon: Vaya! Eso si que es una mision, ¿No crees que sea una trampa? Aunque si ese tal tipo te llamo para decirte eso, es por algo no cree señor..  
Presidente: Lo mismo digo..  
Leon: Le juro.. Que yo encontrare a su hija.. Tendra alguna foto de ella?  
Presidente: Oh claro.. Aqui esta( Le entrega la foto a leon) Porfavor Leon encuentrala estoy muy preocupado por ella y no quiero que le pase nada*Empieza a llorar*  
Leon: Tranquilo señor su hija estara bien..  
Presidente: Confio en ti.. Mañana por la mañana dos de mis policias te pasaran buscando por tu casa..  
Leon: Ok..

Al dia siguiente le tocan la puerta a leon..  
Policia 1: ¿señor scott kennedy?  
Leon: Si soy yo..  
Policia 1: Fuimos enviados por el presidente..  
Leon: si eso ya lo se, ya salgo de inmediatamente, (Leon fue a equiparse bien, y a agarrar la foto de Ashley Graham)

Leon sale y se monta en el carro junto con dos policias..  
Policia 1: Vaya amigo, para hacer esto hay que tener agallas..  
Leon: Se que podre hacer esto..  
Policia 1: Ya veo porque el presidente te ha enviado, eres muy confiado en ti mismo espero que todo salga bien..  
Leon: Igualmente..  
Policia 1: Amigo para un momento alli, que necesito hacer mis necesidades.. Que no aguanto mas..  
Policia 2: Vaya rapido..  
Policia 1: (Abre la puerta y se baja rapidamente..)  
Leon: ...  
Policia 2: Esto por aqui.. ¿No te da mala espina? La gente de aqui no suele ser muy callada.. Siempre dan una bienvenida..  
Leon: Pues tal vez, deben de estar durmiendo.. O algo asi..  
Policia 1: (Se monta en el carro) Vaya por aqui oigo ruidos raros, nose que sera, pero sigamos debe ser algun animal o algo..

Luego de unas horas de largo viaje..  
Cruzando el puente y llegando al pequeño pueblo de españa se veia a la vista una pequeña casa..  
Policia 2: Pues hasta aqui.. No hay mas para seguir..  
Policia 1: Leon nosotros te esperaremos aqui dentro.. Si necesitas algo solo avisanos... Mira esa casa de alli.. Tal vez alguien que viva ahí dentro podria saber donde esta ashley..  
Leon: Entendido..ire a ver ahora mismo.. Cualquier cosa yo les aviso..

Leon se baja del auto y sale silenciosamente a ver la casa..  
Leon: Parece que la gente de aqui deja las puertas abiertas.. Leon entra y se encuentra con un señor desconocido..(Baja el arma, y saca la foto de ashley..) .. Buenas Señor ¿usted a visto a esta chica?  
Don diego: Que carajos quieres? Largate de aqui maldito cabron..  
Leon: Calma señor, no vengo de malas, vengo en paz.  
Don Diego: Largate te dije... saca el hacha y va contra leon..  
Leon: Señor baje eso, baje eso, este quieto!..  
Don diego: ...  
Leon: No tendre mas opcion señor..le da 4 tiros, y cae al suelo... (Vaya que mala idea fue preguntar.. ¿La gente de aqui sera asi?)..

Leon se asoma a la ventana y ve que dos tipos estan con unos palos prendidos con fuego por detras del carro de los policias que lo trajeron.. Grito.. OIGANNNN! Detrasss suyoo! Pero cuando iba a ayudarlos era demasiado tarde.. El carro hizo una Gran explosion, que lo hizo caer al precipicio.. Y el puente por donde se regresaba habia sido desprendido totalmente..

Leon: Maldita sea!  
Don juan: Miren es un forastero! No dejen que se escape..  
Leon: ¿Pero que carajos sucede aqui?.. Leon sale corriendo mientras va disparando a los agresores..  
En lo que ve una gran puerta que va camino hacia el pueblo central.. Decide entrar para perderse de vista a los que venian tras de el..

Se va escondiendo por los arboles.. Y mira por medio de binoculares a la gente del pueblo, a la cual se le veia normal, trabajando como gente campesina, criando ganados, gallinas.. Entre otras... ¿Pero porque sera que no puedo hablar con ellos normalmente? Se decia leon en sus adentros..

Mientras que decia tendre que pasar por alli,para ir a investigar que hay detras de ese porton.. Vaya pero si esque mis municiones se estan acabando.. Tendre que encontrar por aqui.. Me imagino que esta gente debe almacenar para cualquier momento.. Leon va silenciosamente y entra en una de las casas.  
Leon: Al parecer esta gente no usa sus casas, que asqueroso olor que hay aqui.. Pero a lo que vine.. Leon empieza a buscar.. Y logra conseguir suficientes municiones pero un error de el, ocasiono que el armario se cayero en el piso, y hiciera un gran ruido.. Luego se escucha que un aldeano dice..

Don juan: Ahí esta , dentro de esa casa, no dejen que se escape..  
Luego todos los aldeanos se reunen y van contra la casa donde esta leon..Vamos agarrenlo!  
Leon: Mierda! (Empieza a recargar todas sus armas)

Bueno hasta aqui dejo este cap, luego subire el otro, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios n.n


	3. Luis Sera

En el cap Anterior León entra silenciosamente a una casa para encontrar municiones suficiente.. Pero por un error hace que un armario se cayera y esto hace que todos los aldeanos escuchen y vayan contra el..  
León: Que le pasara a toda esta gente? Son psicópata o algo parecido?.  
Don Juan: Ahí esta! Suban las escaleras y matenloo!  
León: Mierda tengo que hacer algo..  
Don Diego: Detrás de ti imbécil..  
León: Mierda en que momento.. Le dispara.. ¿Pues esto quieren? Eso les daré.. Matare al que se me acerque..

Todos los aldeanos empezaron a adentrarse..Mientras león acababa con ellos..  
León: Maldita sea! Otra vez me he quedado sin municiones, ¿Es que no pueden ser infinitas?  
Doña Isabel: Muere! Muere!  
León: Pues tendré que usar el cuchillo..

León se las ingenio, y trato de matar a todos los aldeanos que venían.. En una de esas se empiezan a escuchar muchos disparos..y ve como rápidamente todos los aldeanos que estaban frente de el empiezan a morir.. León mira por la ventana..  
León: Quien esta allí? Salga ahora mismo..  
Desconocido: *Arriba del techo* Toma utiliza esto guapo..lo necesitaras mucho.. *Le da 50 municiones de pistola* y se va rápidamente de allí.  
León: Gracias. Pero quien eres?.. Al no oír respuesta se devuelve.. Y entra al portón del cual tanto quería saber..

A la vista de león se veía una casa abandonada se adentro.. Y mira que esta todo sucio.. Y con muchas balas de pistola por las paredes.. ¿Que habrá sucedido aqui? En ese instante escucha que estan tocando dentro de un armario parecia que alguien estuviese alli.. Leon lo comprueba y abre la puerta silenciosamente.. Luego se ve que de allí sale un hombre..  
León: Quien eres?  
Luis: No me mates, no soy como ellos..  
León: Esta bien, que hacias allí dentro?  
Luis: Fueron ellos los malditos de esta pueblo..  
León: ¿Querras decir la gente de aquí? ¿no?  
Luis: Ellos no son gente..lo eran antes.. Pero dejaron de serlo cuando fueron infectados por el virus-t  
León: ¿Virus-t?  
Luis: Si, todo este tiempo he estado investigando y son unos huevos que se meten en tu cuerpo y se reproducen rápidamente convertiendose en plagas.. Que hace que la gente se vuelva mas resistente y mas agresivas..  
Leon: Eso lo explica todo... Shh viene alguien..

Se acerca un tipo de enorme tamaño, y parecía ser muy poderoso..  
Luis: Bien..el gordo..  
León: ¿Que? Va corriendo y le lanza una patada.. Pero cae al suelo.. ¿Vaya este tipo es de hierro?..

2 horas después..Leon y luis estan en una casa atados..  
Leon: Oye despierta..¿Como te llamabas?  
Luis: Me llamo luis sera y tu?  
Leon: Leon kennedy, una pregunta ¿Has visto a esta chica? (Le enseña la foto de ashley)  
Luis: he visto una parecida.. Se la estaba llevando un tipo raro con una capa morada..  
Leon: si esa.. ¿Hacia donde exactamente?  
Luis: Dentro de la iglesia que esta cerca del cementerio.. Pero entrar ahí no es facil..  
Leon: Eso no interesa..

Uno de los aldeanos entra en la casa con una enorme hacha..y va hacia donde Leon y luis..  
Luis: Policia has algo...  
Leon: Esta bien...L1 y L2... Okno n.n... Vamos sostente y hacer que rompa la soga..  
Luis: Bien...

Les salio con exito..y luis se va sin que leon se diera cuenta..  
Leon: A donde se habrá ido este misterioso?¿? Pues a seguir con mi mision...

Leon vuelve al pueblo, en busca de la entrada de la iglesia.. Luego cuando mira ve un signo que le parecia muy conocido..

Leon: Pero si cuando entre a esa casa encontre esto.. Esta debe ser la llave... Leon intenta abrir la puerta. ¿Porque no se abre? Que pasara.. Algo esta bloqueando alli dentro.. Alguien esta del otro lado? Me escuchan..Mientras alguien descononocido le responde..

Desconocido: ¿Quien eres?  
Leon: No me conoces..Oye dejame abrir la puerta le parece? No le hare daño..  
Desconocido: Ok...  
Leon: Listo.. ya no le hago daño, Usted quien es?  
Desconocido: Me llaman El buhonero.. Y tengo algo que podria interesarte.. (Le enseña todas las armas que tenia a la vente) Podria comprarme algo, Extranjero?  
Leon: Mm.. Tal vez me interesaria hacer algunas compras...  
Buhonero: la Castigadora, es la arma mas reciente.. ¿Quiere comprarla?  
Leon: Esta bien..comprare esa, no tengo mucho tiempo..Adios (Se va corriendo)  
Buhonero: Vuelve pronto, forastero!.

Leon corre hacia el cementerio.. Y ve una gran Iglesia..cuando va a abrir la puerta se da cuenta que estaba cerrada..  
Leon: Vaya y ¿Este simbolo redondo? Aqui debe estar ashley.. Debo de encontrarla! Tal vez deberia ir por otro camino..  
Desconocido: Hey guapo? A donde vas.. Se te perdio esto por aqui? Le da el simbolo redondo que se utilizaba para abrir la puerta..  
Leon: Otra vez tu? Quien eres.. Quitate ese disfraz..  
Desconocido: Si quieres rescatar a la chica.. Usa eso.. Hasta pronto.. (Utiliza el lanzagrifos y se va)  
Leon: Vaya que misterioso.. Bueno no hay tiempo que perder.. debo ir por ashley..

Bueno adios.. Tal vez mañana suba el otro capitulo.. Me imagino que ya saben o sospechan quien es el ''Desconocido', comenten n.n


	4. El Gigante

en el anterior cap.. e.e si lo leyeron ya saben lo que paso XDD

Leon: Pone la llave redonda en el centro de la puerta, y esta se abre de inmediato, Vaya, ¿Sin vigilancia? ¿No creo que esto sea tan facil asi?.. Se acerca a una puerta que estaba cerrada con una rejas por ambos lados.. Oigo quejidos desde aqui.. Ella debe ser ashley! Se va a resolver un acertijo.. Y lo soluciona rapidamente.. Mientras las rejas que tapaban la entrada se abren.. Y leon corre rapidamente alla... Y abre la puerta con mucho cuidado...  
Leon: Ashley?.  
Ashley: Vete de aquii! Vete, no me hagas daño que te vayas dijee..  
Leon: (Agarra a ashley para tranquilizarla) Oye tranquila no te hare nada, me llamo leon y vine por orden del presidente de los estados unidos..  
Ashley: Mi padre?  
Leon: el esta muy preocupado por ti, y le harias un gran favor si me siguieras a mi.. Yo te ayudare a salir de aqui..  
Ashley: Pero afuera hay miles de personas, todos ellos son malos..  
Leon: Tu no te preocupes por eso..solo cubrete de mi..  
Ashley: esta bien..

Leon y ashley iban a salir, pero en ese instante sale Lord saddler..  
Saddler: Vaya, vaya.. Forastero.. Piensas que saldras asi facilmente con la chica? Ella se quedara con nosotros!  
Leon: Ni lo pienses basura.. Asi que fuiste tu quien llamo al presidente?  
Saddler: Pues si mi pequeño amigo.. Fui yo quien la llamo..asi que devuelveme a la chica es por tu bien..y por el de ella...  
Ashley: Leon, hay que irnos de aqui...  
Leon: Pues yo no quiero el bien.. Vamonos ashley!

Salen corriendo y se tiran por la ventana..antes de que los atrapen..

Saddler: Ja jajajawuajaja, ellos piensan que esto quedara asi?, Aldeanos quiero que suelten al gigante y asegurense de que los mate.. Y tu Bitoris Mendez, si llega a sobrevivir.. Que no creo que sea seguro.. Esperalo en la salida! Y desaparece a ese idiota!  
Bitores: Seguro señor..  
Saddler: (pensando: y si llegan a sobrevivir, los seguire hasta el final idiotas)

Mientras que Leon y ashley escapan..de aquella iglesia misteriosa..  
Ashley: Leon? A donde vamos! Estas totalmente loco no podras contra todos ellos, nos quieren asesinar..  
Leon: Ashley, tu solo me seguiras ¿ok?  
Ashley: Leon! (Pensando: espero que todo esto salga bien) y lo sigue... ¿Que hacemos en esta casa?  
Leon: Tratare de contactarme con mi secretaria..espera... Hunnigan estas ahí?  
Hunnigan: Si leon.. Es muy dificil mantener contacto.. Ya que por aqui hay una fuerte lluvia ¿ya tienes a la chica?  
Leon: La chica esta a salvo.. Ahora el problema es salir de aqui.. Han sellado todas las salidas..  
Hunnigan: Pues debe haber una salida hacia otra parte? Segun este mapa ahí un castillo del otro lado del pueblo.. Y por alli ahí una salida para devolverte aqui..Mandaria un helicoptero.. Pero la lluvia no dejan conducir..cuando se aclare el cielo.. Mandare uno pero tu solo trata de encontrar la salida..  
Leon: ok.. Entiendo.. Pero hunnigan sabes donde esta esa llave?  
Hunnigan: L..leon...*Pierde el contacto*  
Leon: Maldita sea..

Ashley con cara asustada.. Dice..  
Ashley: Leon mira eso.. Mientras le enseña algo por la ventana..  
Leon: ¿Que se supone que es eso?  
Ashley: No lo se..  
Leon: quedate aqui y no pienses en moverte..  
Ashley: Seguro..

Sale corriendo de la casa en la cual estaban y se ve a varios aldeanos soltando de la jaula a una gran Bestia a la cual apodaban ''El Gigante'' tambien esta infectado por las plagas y es como una especie de ogro..

El gigante en cuestion de segundos ataca a todos los aldeanos..ya que lo tenian mucho tiempo encerrado y queria acabar con todo lo que veia..ahora iba por leon  
Leon: Moustros lo que me temia de este horrible pueblo.. Pues no me queda otra opcion.. Tendre que acabar con el...

Vaya la arma que le he comprado al tipo este.. No la he usado.. Espero que sea efectiva...Leon saca la castigadora y le dispara repentinamente al Gigante.. ¿Vaya sera de acero? Utiliza todas sus armas mientras intenta acabar con el...¿Cuando morira? Casi me quedo sin municiones.. Un descuido de leon, hace que el gigante lo agarre..

Mientras ashley observaba todo desde la ventana de arriba.. Tengo que ayudar a leon.. ashley logra cargar el armario que estaba alli y lo tira hacia el Gigante..en lo que hace que Leon logre salir de las manos del gigante..

Pero este tan furioso se acerca a la cada donde estaba ashley...  
Leon: CORRE ASHLEYY!  
Ashley: aaaa (Gritos)

Pero fue muy tarde el gigante agarro a ashley..y todo lo que se escuchaba era gritos de ashley tratando de salir de alli pero era muy fuerte...  
Leon: Tranquila ashley, yo te ayudare.. Este es la ultima municion que me queda.. Leon con su gran punteria le dispara en los brazos al Gigante..

En lo que este suelta a ashley rapidamente y queda inconsciente en el piso...  
Leon: Mierda me he quedado sin municiones...

En lo que se acerca Luis sera que oye los gritos de ashley..  
Luis: Amigo? Necesitas ayuda..  
Leon: Un poco de ayuda no seria mala idea..  
Luis: Toma estas municiones.. Y acabemos con este moustro..

Leon y luis juntos lograron derrotar al Gigante..y Bitoris Mendez el cual estaba alli viendo todo.. Salio corriendo a decirle todo a Lord Saddler..

Leon: Ashley estas Bien?  
Luis: Asi que esta es la hija del presidente, es muy bonita..  
Ashley: Oye deja de mirarme imbecil..  
Leon: Gracias a dios.. Que estas bien me estaba preocupando.. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme..  
Ashley: de nada..  
Leon: Tenemos que seguir..  
Luis: Sigan ustedes.. Yo ire por otro camino..

En donde Lord Saddler XD  
Bitoris: Señor el idiota, ha logrado sobrevivir.. No lo hubiese hecho si no lo ayudan..  
Saddler: y se puede saber quien lo ha ayudado?  
Bitoris: El tipo ese, Luis Sera..  
Saddler: Maldito ese entrometido.. Se va a morir... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Bitoris...  
Bitores: Si señor..  
Saddler: Leon se va a dar una gran sorpresita cuando se de cuenta que ashley.. Tambien tiene un huevo dentro.. Y sus dias estan contados para convertirse en una de nosotros..

Leon y ashley caminan hasta llegar a el porton.  
Leon: Bueno aqui Hunnigan me dijo que era la entrada al castillo..Tratare de agarrar comunicacion con ella.. Se revisa los bolsillos.. ¿Mierda y mi Walkie-Taki?  
Ashley: Oh no! Se te pudo haber caido cuando estabas derrotando al gigante..  
Leon: No podemos devolvernos..Me imagino que este viejo pone su ojo aqui.. Esto lo detecta y hace que la puerta se abra..  
Ashley: osea que hay que buscar al viejo y traerlo aqui..  
Leon: Nada de eso ashley.. La gente de aqui no es muy amable... Veremos que pasa... Sigamos por aqui..  
Ashley: Ok...

Nos vemos en el otro cap..estoy resumiendo lo que pasa en resident evil 4 pero con diferentes cosas que le coloco yo, comenten n.n


	5. En el castillo

En el capitulo anterior Leon y luis se enfrentaron al Gigante los cuales lograron derrotarlo..

Leon: Debemos seguir por este camino... al llegar ven una casa abandonada... Ashley quedate aqui le dice leon silenciosamente

Ashley: Ok..

Leon entra a la casa sin hacer ruidos.. ¿Vaya, al parecer por aqui no hay nada? Pero un descuido de leon, se le acerca Bitoris por atras y lo agarra del cuello (Como siempre suele hacer xd)

Bitores: y tu piensas, que saldras de aqui facilmente, que busca por aqui Forastero?

Leon: Solo busco tu ojo.. logra escapar mientras le da una patada en lo que cae al piso..Cierto, que este es el tipo de hierro..

Bitoris: JAJAJA(Risa malevola) hoy vas a morir Leon kennedy..despidete

Leon: El que morira sera usted ... Leon disparas a varios tanques de Gasolina en lo que se oye una gran explosion haciendo que el Viejo evolucionara(lol, no sabia que poner pero ustedes entienden..si jugaron el juego XD)

En lo que leon mira.. ¿Moustros? Pero en este pueblo si hay muchos y que feos que son... Tendre que acabar con el y sacar su ojo para abrir la salida..

Mientras que en la parte de Afuera.. Sale el desconocido mientras estaba montado en un arbol viendo la casa abandonada..

Desconocido: Que estara sucediendo alli.. Espero que Leon no le suceda nada.. ¿Que me pasa, que cada dia me preocupo mas de el..? Bueno.. a seguir con mi mision..

Nos devolvemos a la accion..

Bitoris: Ya que soy mas fuerte acabare contigo..

Leon: Ni lo pienses viejo..

Leon utiliza la escopeta.. Mientras le va disparando se monta en una escalera y desde lejos utiliza la rifle semiautomatica que le vendio el Buhonero...Leon como veia que bitoris no moria.. Busca rapidamente en el maletin y encuentra una eGranada de mano y la tira rapidamente en lo que hace que el viejo caiga rapidamente al suelo(Asi lo mate yo XD)

Leon al ver que el ojo de habia desprendido del lugar, lo tomo rapidamente y escapa por la puerta trasera de la casa..

Ashley: Leon estas bien? Gracias a dios estas bien.. estaba preocupada

Leon: eso no importa ahora,debemos seguir...

Leon y ashley corren hacia el porton de salida, leon refleja el ojo del viejo rapidamente, en lo que sea abre y del otro lado se veia un gran castillo muy misterioso..

Ashley: Leon? no crees que es raro un castillo deberia estar muy vigilado..

Leon: lo mismo me pregunto yo.. sigamos.

Al llegar a la puerta para adentrarse en el castillo estaba totalmente cerrada.. pero a la vista se veia un cañon.

Ashley: Mira leon alla!

Leon: Gracias ashley.. oye vete a esa casa de alla, estaras mas segura..

Ashley: ok..

Leon: Vaya un cañon? aqui.. esto es muy raro sera mejor que camine a cubrirme..en lo que se cubre salen tres tipos tirando unas catapultas con fuego... sabia que esto no seria muy facil..

Mientras que el desconocido se aparece otra vez..

Desconocido: Oye te parece si me encargo de los de arriba y tu darle fuego al cañon guapo..

Leon: ¿tu, otra vez? muestra tu rostro..

Desconocido: Has lo que te dije..

Leon: si que es misterioso.. pues le dare fuego a esto.. lo que ocasiona que el impacto del cañon destruya la puerta del castillo..

Desconocido: Muy buen trabajo.. nos vemos luego se va con su lanzagrifos.

Leon: pero quien eres?..

Ashley: Ya todo esta bien leon?

Leon: Si vamos!

Leon y ashley se adentran en el castillo..

Salazar: Vaya vaya... Mister Kennedy ¡Bienvenidos a mi castillo!

Leon: Quien eres tu?

Salazar: Me llamo Ramon Salazar..y ustedes son totalmente bienvenidos, pero claro encerrados en una jaula..

Con los buenos reflejos de leon ve que una jaula iba a caer sobre ellos, el logra escapar pero ashley queda encerrada..

Ashley: Leeonn! (Empieza a tocer) y cuando ve sus manos habia mucha sangre..

Leon: Ashley ¿Que te sucede?

Salazar: JAJAJA esque no lo sabes, ashley no te lo conto? Ella tambien le hemos insertado un huevo en su organismo y sus dias estan contados para convertirse en uno de nosotros..

Ashley: Disculpa por no decirtelo, esque tenia miedo..(Llorando)

Leon: tranquila ashley.. no tengas miedo!

Salazar: YA YA! mucha conversacion.. Suban la jaula...

La jaula subio a una habitacion que estaba en la parte de arriba..

Leon: Tranquila ashley, yo te salvare!..

En ese mismo instante sale Luis de una puerta..

Luis: Leon he escuchado que ashley tiene la plaga dentro de su organismo, yo la podre ayudar.. pero me tienen que dar tiempo, primero tengo que encontrar las muestras..

Leon: Gracias luis.. eso me serviria..

Luis: De nada leon, para eso estan los amigos.. adios me voy ire por las muestras..

Leon: Adios..Bueno ahora tengo que ir por ashley...

Bueno chaoo n.n nos vemos en el otro capitulo. en el cual leon va a descubrir la identidad del desconocido :)


	6. Dos Piezas

En el capitulo anterior Leon y ashley se adentran en el castillo...Pero por desgracia ashley ha caido en la trampa del enano salazar T.t Ahora leon debe ir a salvarla..

Leon camina por todo el castillo...En busca de la puerta en donde estaba ashley ... Cuando llega ve que la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada y para abrirla se necesitaban dos piezas las cuales faltaban alli... Pues tendre que encontrarlas..No queda mucho tiempo decia leon en su mente ¿Pero en donde se supone que estaran? Mientras este pensaba, y caminaba..

Salazar: Mister kennedy..esta muy pensativo!

Leon: Callese viejo.. usted no sabe lo que hago

Salazar: Me ha dicho viejo? sabes que soy menor que tu solo tengo 20 años

Leon: 15..20..28 vaya me da igual

Salazar: Bueno ya basta de charlas .. te he dejado un regalito el dia de hoy (Usa la palanca y hace que se abra un oyo en el suelo en el cual cae leon) JUJUJU muere idiota!

Leon: No caere en esto tan estupido ..Leon logra no caer en las filosas rocas que se encontraban alli .. y lanza un disparo hacia arriba .. Para que se dieran cuenta que el seguia vivo...

Salazar: Maldito! andaa.. matalo diciendole a unos de sus raros sirvientes que siempre lo acompañaba...

Leon: Vaya.. aqui han muerto mucha gente.. Al parecer se tricionan entre ellos mismos..

Cuando se da la vuelta ve una sombra.. Que se reflejaba en las rocas ..Mientras se acercaba con su pistola..¿Quien eres?

Buhonero: Hola soy yo forastero.. Me quieres comprar algo?

Leon: y tu que? te teletransportas o hay muchos parecidos a ti?

Buhonero la verdad son las dos cosas y bueno si eso...pero ya...ponte serio.. me quieres comprar algo extranjero?

Leon: Tal vez, que tal esa killer7?

Buhonero: ohhh! te la recomiendo extranjero es un arma muy potente.

Leon: esa gracias..Seguire luego me veo con tu clon o cuando te teletransportes..

Buhonero: akjdkasjdkajsajksa.

Leon sube las escaleras y se encuentra con la planta de electricidad del castillo..camina y camina..Entra a una misteriosa puerta a la cual activa la electricidad.. Pero de repente L1 y L2.. ¿Que ha sido eso?.. Esquiva el raro moustro que tenia arriba.. Corre rapidamente hacia el ascensor que subia a la parte de arriba..

Leon: Maldita sea! esperar 3 minutos? porque no mejor 5 horas asi me divierto mucho mas.. cuando se da la vuelta ve a un raro moustro (Que parecia una cucaracha jajajajaja._.) Leon sale corriendo rapidamente hacia el nitrogeno que estaba cerca y lo abre.. haciendo que se cegara...La cucaracha se enfada y corre tras de Leon.. Vaya si que eres rapido.. pero no tanto como yo.. Abre otro nitrogeno.. y le dispara con la escopeta para que este se debilitara un poco

Ya transcurrido los 3 minutos ya el ascensor puede ser utilizado ¿Tan rapido? yo queria seguir..Pero no me queda mas tiempo ..corre hacia alla haciendolo funcionar ..

Al subir se encuentra un tesoro.. lo abre y este encuentra una de las dos piezas que buscaba ..Muy bien! ahora me falta otro.. este mientras que caminaba hacia las afueras del castillo.. Iba recargando sus armas en cuanto oye.. Varios disparos y a su frente se veia el misterioso desconocido llevandose el cofre..

Leon: Oye tuu! suelta eso .. He venido yo por eso.. pero leon ve al desconocido en una situacion muy grave ya que necesitaba un poco de ayuda ... este usa el rifle y comienza a disparar a los agresores del desconocido..

El desconocido suelta el cpfre en medo de un laberinto de arbustos.. y corre rapidamente hacia una habitacion que estaba por alli... y Leon se va tambien a la misma habitacion..Cuando entra ve al desconocido tirado en el piso resistiendo el dolor al parecer lo habian lastimado con una flecha.. Que le han lanzado.

Leon: Oiga estas bien? leon saca rapidamente su maletin y saca el spray de primeros auxilios y se lo pone al desconocido.. no se esfuerze yo lo ayudo .. ¿Se siente un poco mejor?

Desconocido: Gracias leon mientras pone su mano en la cara de leon.. Creo que ya es hora que sepas quien soy yo.. (Se saca la mascara y la manta negra que llevaba puesta)

Cuando leon observa no lo podia creer.. Era aquella chica vestida de Rojo.. con esa hermosa mirada..

Leon: A..ada? E..eres tu? Pero tu no estabas?

Ada: Estaba muerta? Pues no leon aqui estoy yo.. y me da gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo..

Leon: Ada? porque haces esto?

Ada: Hacer que? y se para de inmediatamente mientras comienza a caminar por toda la habitacion ..

Leon: Ayudarme..

Ada:ehh.. sera ¿Porque es mi trabajo?

Leon: Se para y se pone tras de ella.. poniendole una mano en el hombro.. muchas gracias hermosa

Ada: (Se sonroja)... Bueno leon ya basta de tonterias, tienes que ir rapido a buscar ese cofre para salvar a la chica.. yo te cubro desde aqui arriba

Leon: Esta bien.. andando..

chao nus vemos en el prox cap que lindo reencuentro de leon y ada ¿porque ada ayudara a leon? sera por su trabajo o porque todavia siente algo por el? comenten, gracias a todos lo que leen mi fic :333


	7. El moustro salazar

En el capitulo anterior Leon descubre la verdadera identidad de el desconocido. Ahora el tiene que ir por la ultima pieza de la puerta...

Ada: Yo te cubro desde aqui leon.. Busca esa pieza

Leon: Da un salto y cae ileso en el cesped, pero uno de los iluminados ha cerrado la puerta de donde estaba el cofre

Ada: Leon por alla.. Activa esa palanca...Mientras la señala

Leon: ok haya voy! Leon corre rapidamente huyendo de los iluminados mientras que Ada desde arriba acababa con ellos.. Leon logra activar la palanca antes que se cerrara..

Ada: Leon! Vamos tu puedes! corre viene alguien tras de ti! (Se referia a uno de los Garradores que son ciegos este lo seguia porque escuchaba los pasos de Leon) Mientras Ada le disparaba repentinamente pero esto no le hacia nada

Leon: Si ya me he dado cuenta.. este suelta la pistola.. Para correr mas rapido.. (_Pensando: Vamos vamos vamos yo_ puedo)

Ada: Vamos leon!

Cuandoo el porton solo le faltaba 2 seg Leon entra tirandose.. El logro pasar pero la punta de sus zapatos quedo presionada con el porton..._Vamos sal sal..._Mientras el garrador se acercaba tratando de levantar la puerta...Leon utilizo su fuerza y logro quitar el zapato lo que hizo que el porton se cerrara...Haciendo que el garrador perdiera sus manos y cayera al piso..

Leon: Eso ha sido de pelicula...

Ada: Leon estas bien? (Le grita desde arriba)

Leon: Estoy bien Ada.. Bien ahora a abrir este cofre..Leon lo abre y en su interior consigue la segunda pieza de la puerta...

Ada: Leon sujetate te voy a subir (Le lanza una soga)...Tengo que seguir.

Leon: Hey a donde vas!?

Ada: Cosas que hacer.. Pero cuando estaba para irse,,, siente que una mano la agarra fuertemente como diciedole, no te vayas... ¿L..leon?

Leon: Suspira y la abraza.. Gracias Ada..

Ada: L..LEON! ¿Que haces? Disculpa no puedo.. y sale corriendo

Leon: Aveces no entiendo a las mujeres.. Pero ya muchas tonterias es hora de ir a buscar a Ashley..

Leon va corriendo hacia el porton de donde se encontraba ashley... pero de una puerta sale luis..

Leon: Me has asustado luis, que te traes?

Luis: Leon he conseguido las muestras..

Leon: Vaya que bien amigo

Pero luego de un ambiente Feliz, se ha convertido en uno tragico.. Saddler con su brazo.. A atravesado el pecho de luis..lo que hizo que este soltara las muestras.. y saddler se hiciera dueñas de ellas y desapareciendo de ahi sin decir ni una palabra..

Leon: Luis porfavor amigo no te vayas!

Luis: Leon he hecho todo lo que pude, disculpa si te he fallado.. No te podre ayudar mas.

Leon: No luis, no digas eso, tu has sido bueno..

Luis: Pero no te he falllado del todo..Toma darle esto a ashley.. Para que sus parasitos no se reproduzcan tan rapido.. Me empeñe en conseguirlas..Porque yo sabria que esto pasaria.. Saddler todo este tiempo estuvo tras de mi..

Leon: Luis! no!...Maldito saddler me las pagaras..

Pero de pronto de una puerta de escucha a ashley pidiendo ayuda!

Leon: Ashley! hata voy.. Leon corre hacia la puerta coloca las dos piezas, haciendo que este de abra y cuando ve mira que a ashley se la estaban llevando en el hombro de uno de los iluminados .. Pero cuando justo iba a salvarla aparece...

Salazar: Que bonita sorpresa mrs Kennedy!

Leon: (Ignora a salazar) y mientras Salazar no le paraba, Leon le tira las mientras que le dio luis a ashley..

Salazar: Ya basta! llevense a la chica..

Leon corrio rapidamente a la puerta por donde se llevaba a ashley pero no le dio tiempo.. La puerta por donde se llevaban a ashley pero no le dio tiempo.. La puerta habia sido cerrada.. y todas la que estaban a su alrededor

Salazar: Hoy no tienes escapatoria Mister Kennedy! quiero mostrarte mi nueva mascota...(Salazar se inserta en su mascota para asi controlarlo)

Leon: Moustros? creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a ver por aqui..

Leon solo se fijo en los ojos del moustro, ahi parecia ser su punto debil.. Aunque el moustro se movia muy rapido...El lograba concentrarse..Hasta que le dio en uno de sus ojos.. y asi sucesivamente ..  
Hasta que salazar salio!

Leon: Pues. creo que es hora.. de que utilize el Lanzacohetes que he tomado.. de ese vidrio

Loen utilizo el lanzacohetes causando un gran impacto en salazar lo que hizo que el moustro se desprendiera y cayera rapidamente al piso...Pff ¿Acaso no podias ser mas debil?...Tengo que ir por ashley.

Leon coore rapidamente hacia la puerta en donde se habian llevado a ashley, se asoma al mar y escucha a lo lejos de un extraño bote..Leon ayudame, era la voz de ashley..

Leon: Espero que ashley se haya tomado las pastillas, Debo ir por ella..  
Leon va corriendo a la estacion de motos acuaticas.. y se encuentra con...

Ada: Leon, necesitas que te lleve a algun lado lindo?

Leon: (Sonrie) Vamos!

En todo el viaje hubo un silencia incomodo..

Leon: Y..y..Este vehiculo acuatico es tuyo?

Ada: Si.

Leon: Es hermosa

Ada: ah?

Leon: eh ehhh.. yo he querido decir el avion.. no ,no el bote si esto ¿como esque se le llama?

Ada: (Sonrie) se llama moto acuatica, te pones un poco tonto? o algo asi..

Leon: No,no si no que.. debe ser el clima ... es todo.

Ada: Bueno ya hemos llegado.. es hora de que sigas solo..

Leon: Oye a donde vas? (Le mira el trasero)

Ada: Pervertido.. tengo cosas que hacer por aqui... Adios (Utiliza su lanzagrifos)

Leon: ¿Que? me ha dicho pervertido, como se dio cuenta que le miraba el trasero?..

Autora: jakjsa leon que haces mirandole el trasero a Ada?.. Bueno chao nos vemos en el prox capitulo :3 espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.. perdon por si algun error, esque escribo rapido xd


	8. La isla

En el capitulo anterior Leon logra derrotar a Salazar..y se encuentra con ada denuevo, y esta le ayuda a ir hacia la isla..

Leon admiraba toda la isla.. Parece que toda le gente de aqui es muy trabajadora... En lo que oye los gritos de ashley se esconde en una de las piedras y mira hacia arriba..en lo que le ve a ella gritando pidiendo ayuda..y tambien mira a otro conocido!  
Leon: Saddler? Ire por ti maldito, no te preocupes ashley..

Pero Leon al no ser un poco discreto es alumbrado por unos de los focos que se encontraban por alli... Y desde un techo a saltado un tipo con metralleta..  
Leon: ¿Que? Tipos con metralletas lo que faltaba..  
Pues tendre que acabar con el... Recarga su Killer7, y se esconde tras las piedras..

Mientras que el tipo recargaba, Leon aprovechaba para dispararle en la cabeza.. De repente oye un silencio..  
Leon: ¿Que ha pasado? Y se asoma en las piedras? Pero cuando voltea tenia al tipo detras de el..y este se rie malevolamente... Leon corre y se esconde tras una de las casas que se encontraban alli...

En el capitulo anterior Leon logra derrotar a Salazar..y se encuentra con ada denuevo, y esta le ayuda a ir hacia la isla..

Leon admiraba toda la isla.. Parece que toda le gente de aqui es muy trabajadora... En lo que oye los gritos de ashley se esconde en una de las piedras y mira hacia arriba..en lo que le ve a ella gritando pidiendo ayuda..y tambien mira a otro conocido!  
Leon: Saddler? Ire por ti maldito, no te preocupes ashley..

Pero Leon al no ser un poco discreto es alumbrado por unos de los focos que se encontraban por alli... Y desde un techo a saltado un tipo con metralleta..  
Leon: ¿Que? Tipos con metralletas lo que faltaba..  
Pues tendre que acabar con el... Recarga su Killer7, y se esconde tras las piedras..

Mientras que el tipo recargaba, Leon aprovechaba para dispararle en la cabeza.. De repente oye un silencio..  
Leon: ¿Que ha pasado? Y se asoma en las piedras? Pero cuando voltea tenia al tipo detras de el..y este se rie malevolamente... Leon corre y se esconde tras una de las casas que se encontraban alli... Y aprovechaba el tiempo en el que el tipo recargaba, para darle multiples disparos en la cabeza haciendo que el tipo cayera al suelo...  
Corre hacia la puerta en la que se habian llevado a ashley...y en el piso observa raras huellas que no parecian ser de humanos...¿Que sera esto? Debe ser otro moustro que habitan en estos Lugares... Leon mientras investiga observa unas computadoras.. Al parecer algo se grababa por ahí las prende.. Y mira a ashley que la tienen encerrada en un almacenamiento.  
Leon: Tranquila ashley! Ire por ti..!

Leon corre rapidamente a almacenamiento.. Matando a todos los que se le atravesaban en su camino..

Leon: ¿Ashley estas bien?  
Ashley: Leon, si estoy bien..  
Leon: Tengo que abrir eso.. (Intentando abrir la puerta, pero no lo logra) Maldicion esta cerrada, la Tarjeta de acceso debe estar por aqui... Quedate aqui tranquila..  
Ashley: Esta bien!

La tarjeta de acceso no debe estar muy lejos.. Entrare a este laboratorio... Esto parece ser una Sala de operacion. En lo que se oye un ruido como de un vidrio que se ha roto... ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Hay alguien ahí?.. Pues creo que ha sido mi imaginacion es todo, debo buscar esa Tarjeta y se que debe estar por aqui!... Pero ha volvido a escuchar el mismo ruido..¿No creo, que sea mi imaginacion, quien esta alli?.

Leon ha abierto la puerta de donde provenia el ruido, y ve que en el piso hay alguien tirado con una manta roja encima... Y este agarra la manta con cuidado y empieza a quitarla.. Cuando mira habia alguien raro con rasgos de un extraterrestre ( Los regenerator, no un extraterrestre ok XD)..  
Ahí esta la Tarjeta de acceso, Leon se acerca y con su mano lentamente iba a agarrar la Tarjeta, pero el Generator desperto y ha mordido a Leon en el hombro arrancandole un pedazo de su carne.. Pero este logro quitarselo de encima...  
¿P..pero que se supone que es eso?¿Carnivoro?

Leon corre y a agarrado la Mira inflaroja que se encontraba en esa misma sala.. La coloca en su rifle y automaticamente detecto los parasitos este le dispara en cada uno.. Pero faltaba un solo parasito, y solo le quedaba una municion.. Vamos yo puedo, no debo fallar esta ultima..Leon ha disparado pero.. Ha fallado y no le quedan mas municiones...¡Maldita sea! Dijo leon al instante..

Pero este se las ingenio.. Y uso el cuchillo..y al final una patada, que hizo que el generator estallara, asi Leon ha cogido la Tarjeta de acceso, y asi logrando abrir la puerta de almacenamiento..  
Leon: ¿Ashley?  
Ashley: Leon (Le da un abrazo)  
Leon: Vamos ashley! Debemos seguir..  
Ashley: Ok espera Leon!, (Empieza a tocer)..  
Leon: Tu parasito esta aumentando igual que el mio.. ¡Debemos de ir a esa maquina! Puedes aguantar?  
Ashley: Si si puedo...

Leon y ashley corren hasta llegar a una puerta...  
Saddler: Leon, ashley.. Que bueno que han venido..  
Leon: Que quieres saddler?  
Saddler: Acabar contigo.. Asi que devuelveme a la chica ahora..  
Ashley: Leon yo no quiero ir con el..  
Leon: Tranquila ashley..tu, detras mio?

Saddler se acercaba mas a leon, mientras que sacaba sus brazos de pulpo(lolXD) Tratandolo de ahorcar..

Pero luego se escucharon varios disparos...que iban justo en la espalda de Saddler.. Haciendo soltar a Leon.  
Ada: Leon corre! Mientras le disparaba repentinamente a saddler..

Leon y ashley lograron atravesar la puerta que se encontraba por alli.. Pero aun asi saddler podia entrar por ahí.. Ada no queria que saddler los siguiera asi que le ha disparado a unos barriles de gasolina haciendo que la entrada se cubriera de fuego..

Saddler ve a Ada con una mirada de Venganza y va detras de ella..  
Ada prepara sus arpones y empieza a disparar a saddler y asi varias veces hasta que saddler cae al piso desmayado y logra conseguir las muestras, Pero el descuido de Ada hizo que saddler la atacara por detras...

En este capitulo me falto un personaje como Krauser.. Pero la historia perderia sentido si lo pusiera a el, pero ya saben lo que paso con el XD..  
Nos vemos en el otro capitulo bye


	9. La ciudad

Ashley y Leon logran llegar a las maquinas...  
Ashley: Crees? Que con estas chatarras, podremos quitar nuestros parasitos, no estoy segura Leon..  
Leon: Ashley.. No tenemos tiempo debemos quitarnos nuestros parasitos, antes de ser uno de ellos..  
Ashley: Esta bien..  
Leon: Paso yo primero..Andando!  
Ashley: Estas seguro? Esta bien..

Leon: Bien, ahora tu turno..  
Ashley: ok..esta bien sere fuerte..

Listo ashley, ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Ashley: si, gracias (Le abraza)  
Leon: Vamos ashley! Es hora de salir de aqui..

Estos salen de alli y logran llegar a la planta de contruccion..  
Leon: Ashley, noto algo muy raro por aqui.. Quedate aqui no te muevas ¿Vale?  
Ashley: si!

Leon sube hasta las instalaciones de arriba.. Y ve a Ada ataca en una soga colgando..  
Leon: Ada que haces aqui?...Ah pero claro Saddler..(Saca el cuchillo)  
Saddler: Hola leon! Bienvenido!  
Leon: (Lanza el cuchillo haciendo que la soga donde esta ada se rompa) Ada cubrete!  
Ada: Ok!  
Saddler: Quiero que admires mi nuevo poder!  
Leon: Moustros? A eso le llamas poder, uno mas para acabar estaria bien..

Leon le dispara en cada ojo y luego corta en sus ojos uno por uno..  
Ada: Leon usa esto! Le lanza el Lanzacohetes especial a Leon..  
Leon: ok...(Se lo lanza haciendo que saddler cayera al piso junto con la muestra)  
Ada: (Le apunto a Leon en la cabeza) Disculpa Leon tengo que llevarme eso..(Se va corriendo y se tira)  
Leon: Ada!  
Ada: Sale nuevamente en un helicoptero..Toma aqui estan las llaves de mi moto acuatica.. Yo siendo tu saldria de aqui de inmediatamente...nos vemos lindo..  
Leon: Tengo que salir de aqui..Leon baja el ascensor y se encuentra nuevamente con ashley...¡Vamos ashley saldremos de aqui!

Leon y ashley logran llegar a la moto acuatica y salen de ese tunel de rocas cayendo..

Ashley: (se cae al agua)  
Leon: Ashley!  
Ashley: Leonn! Por aqui..  
Leon: menos mal.. Vamos voy a llevarte a tu casa  
Ashley: Gracias Leon..  
Leon: De nada..

Luego de 2 horas de navegacion.. Logran llegar a un muelle que estaba por alli  
Ashley: Por fin hemos llegado!  
Leon: Oye.. Creo que esto es muy raro por aqui no crees?  
Ashley: es verdad, la ciudad no es tan callada y no hay tantos desastres de esa manera.. Pero bueno.. vamos a la casa presidencial..  
Leon: vamos...

Entran a la casa..  
Ashley: Papa! Ya he llegado se acerca a la silla en la cual su padre siempre se sienta.. ¿Hola papa no te alegras de verme?... Ashley iba a abrazar a su papa.. Pero su papa la ataco tratandola de morder...¿PAPAAA? Sueltame papa soy yo tu hijaa.  
Leon: Señor sueltela, no tendre mas opcion, le dispara en el pie y cae al suelo..  
Ashley: Leon que te has creido es mi padre..  
Leon: No te le acerques Ashley, debemos salir de aqui..la toma de la mano y salen de la casa..

Cuando salen se encuentran con una orda de zombies a su alrededor..  
Leon: ¿Que? No entiendo.. Mas de ellos... La ciudad tambien ha sido infectada..  
Ashley: no, no no lo puedo creer..como saldremos de aqui Leon..  
Leon: nose solo sigueme...

Leon y ashley logran escapar y se esconden dentro de una comisaria de policia..  
Ashley se sienta triste en el piso con las piernas encogidas.. Cuando va a terminar esto..¿Cuando sera?  
Leon: Tranquila ashley.. Todo estara bien..  
Leon coge algunas Armas y municiones...

Leon: ashley, toma esto...  
Ashley: Leon estas loco ¿Un arma? Yo no se utilizar eso..  
Leon: yo te puedo enseñar..necesitas defenderte ¿no?  
Ashley: Claro que si..enseñame (ashley toma un traje de policia con su respectivo chaleco antibalas al igual que leon)  
Leon: Bueno ashley, para usar un arma tienes que tener habilidad, debes tener equilibrio y buena vista para dispararar a tu enemigo.. ¿Entiendes?  
Ashley: Claro entiendo..  
Leon: Bueno mira vas a disparar a esos arcos que estan alli.. Acuerdate debes de tener vista y punteria..  
Ashley: ok, aqui voy..  
Leon: Al parecer lo dominas muy bien..  
Ashley: yo tenia un guardaespaldas llamado tomy el me enseño a manejar varios tipos de armas pero a escondidas de mi papa..  
Leon: Ah ya, veo entonces porque has cogido el hilo..

Cuando miran por la ventana ven a varios zombies tratando de entrar..  
Leon: Vamos ashley empuja ese cajon de alli hacia la puerta para que no puedan entrar..  
Ashley: ok.  
Leon: No uses tu arma todavia es muy peligroso, yo te avisare..  
Ashley: esta bien...  
Leon: Yo saldre afuera tu estas segura aqui..  
Ashley: ok. Espero aqui..

Leon sale afuera a enfrentarse a los zombies.. Leon les dispara y logra matar a unos cuantos..

Ashley: no nooo, no entren por favor..  
Varios zombies estaban tumbado la puerta, hasta que se ha caido el cajon y varios entraron.  
Ashley: Leonnnn! Se echa hacia atras hasta quedar acorralada por los zombies.  
Leon: Ashley no dejen que te muerdan! USA TU ARMA AHORA!  
Ashley: (Ashley apunta y dispara seguidamente a todos los zombies pero se ha quedado sin municiones y logran quedar algunos vivos. Pero ashley ha saltado por la ventana quedando asi a lado de Leon) Leon me he quedado sin municiones ..  
Leon: Ashley alguno de los zombies que has matado en la comisaria de policia deben tener municiones..  
Ashley: Bien yo ire..  
Leon: Ten mucho cuidado.. ... Vaya estos zombies son infinitos..

Dentro de la comisaria de policia,...  
Ashley: Bien revisare estos zombies alguno debe tener algo..( Ashley iba a meter la mano cuidadosamente en uno de sus bolsillos pero...

Continuara...

Bien en este capitulo he inventado otras cosas espero que les haya gustado


	10. Tensión en la Ciudad

En el capitulo anterior Leon y ashley llegan a la ciudad, ellos pensaban que hay se acabaria todo pero no, al parecer la ciudad ha sido infectada tambien y un nuevo enemigo los espera..

Ashley iba acercando su mano a los bolsillos de el zombie pero cuando lo iba a ser el zombie la agarra y la queria morder pero ashley logra darle una cachetada haciendo que el zombie se decapitara..  
Ashley: Que asco! Debo salir de aqui... Ashley logra llevarse municiones y la recarga a su arma..  
Leon: Ashley estas bien?  
Ashley: Si ya logre conseguir algunas municiones..  
Leon: siguemee,tenemos que escapar no podemos contra ellos son demasiados..

Leon y ashley corrian pero estos zombies eran mas rapidos y los seguian corriendo de igual manera..

Ashley: (cae en una trampa) leoonn!  
Leon: Ashley.. (Se devuelve)  
Ashley: Ayudame ayudame, no quiero morir...ahí vienen!  
Leon: Vamos vamos! Maldita sea no puedo..

Desde arriba de una montaña se oye un helicoptero y sale Ada disparando con su metralleta a los zombies..  
Ada: Vamos rapido suban hasta aqui arriba..

Leon: Vamos vamos, ya lo he logrado.. Corre ashley rapidoo... (Suena una musica de tension XD) ...Vamos subamos la montaña.. Agarrate fuerte..

Ashley y leon escalaban la montaña mientras que los zombies los esperaban abajo..  
Leon: v..vamos ashley no te sueltes.. No te sueltes (sigue la musica de tension XD)  
Ashley: esta bien leon, Yo... Puedo..  
Leon: no hables para no perder fuerza..

Leon logro subir primero...  
Leon: Vamos ashley agarrate de mi mano..yo te subire..  
Ashley: esta bien.. Aqui voy! (Ashley logra agarrarle una mano a leon, pero se ha soltado de la otra mano) Leoon! No me voy a caer..  
Leon: cierra los ojos no mires abajo, yo te voy a subir (Leon utiliza todo su fuerza hasta que logra subir a ashley)..

Ashley: Nos hemos salvado de una muerte segura... Oye y esa chica de rojo? Del helicoptero.. Ha desaparecido...  
Leon: mira alla esta!  
Ashley :vamos..

Leon y ashley ven la situacion en la que estaba pasando Ada, parace que los zombies en motos acuaticas le querian robar su helicoptero el cual estaba parado en el agua  
Ashley: Hay que ayudarla!

Pero cuando van es demasiado tarde el Helicoptero habia sido robado por los zombies y Ada cae inconsciente al fondo del agua..

Ashley: Leon! La chica..Pero cuando ashley voltea ya leon se habia tirado al agua a buscar a Ada..

Leon la logra rescatar y la lleva cargada a la orilla...  
Leon le da respiracion boca a boca...Vamos Ada despierta, despierta, despues de todo lo que me ayudaste te tengo que agradecer.. Ada vamos le da respiracion boca a boca otra vez..  
Ashley: Leon ¿Esta chica es muy importante para ti?  
Leon: Ashley.. Ada es la chica que yo.. Yo daria mi vida por ella si asi fuera..  
Ashley: Leon lo lamento..  
Leon: Ella esta viva ashley eso lo siento..yo a ella la amo (Suelta una lagrima)  
Ashley: Ya leon no estes triste, si estas llorando por ella debe ser muy importante, pero no lo se.. No la veo respirar..

Continuara...

Este ha sido corto pero bueno n.n, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios


End file.
